happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Splendid's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Splendid and every other main character he has interacted with. Overview Splendid appears to be a role model towards the other characters as he is a famous hero. Most characters have similar thoughts towards him, exceptions being Pop and The Mole. Cuddles Cuddles seems to be a fan of Splendid. He appeared in Wrath of Con to listen to his speech, along with various other characters. Splendid also saved Cuddles in From Hero to Eternity. Giggles Main article: Splendid-Giggles Relationship Like most characters, Giggles is a fan of Splendid despite his inability to do his job right. In most of their appearances together, Giggles is usually the damsel in distress with Splendid having to save her (and accidentally kill her seconds after). Toothy Toothy appears to be a big fan of Splendid, from dressing up like the superhero in Remains To Be Seen ''to attending his speech in ''Wrath of Con. The only exception would be in See What Develops, where Toothy gets mad at Splendid for mistakenly beating up Giggles. Lumpy Lumpy seems to like Splendid, though they do not interact often. In It's a Snap, Splendid rescues Lumpy. In See What Develops, Splendid is employed by Lumpy. In Breaking Wind, he saves Lumpy again but cares more about his book. Petunia Splendid has tried to rescue Petunia on several occasions, all with unsuccessful results. She may be a fan of his, as Wrath of Con may suggest. In that episode, she and Giggles were pleased when Splendid recharges Giggles' light saber. However, she didn't seem to want to attend his speech. Handy Handy can be considered a fan of Splendid, as he appears in Wrath of Con and listens to Splendid's speech. However, Splendid accidentally kills him (and many other characters) in Gems the Breaks and in Breaking Wind. Sniffles Sniffles is shown to be a big fan of Splendid. Aside from owning Splendid-based merchandise, as shown in Suck It Up and A Sight For Sore Eyes, he also wants an autograph from the hero in Wrath of Con. Splendid gleefully proceeds to do so, only to accidentally kill him and then run off. Pop In From Hero to Eternity, Pop is clearly annoyed after Splendid nearly blows away his newspaper twice. However, he didn't seem to mind Splendid taking a picture of him in See What Develops; he most likely didn't recognize him in his disguise. He even takes Cub to a Splendid convention, despite not being fond of Splendid himself. Cub Cub appears to like Splendid as seen in From Hero to Eternity, See What Develops and Wrath of Con. Flaky Flaky may be a fan of Splendid, as she was seen attending his speech in Wrath of Con. Nutty Much like everyone else, Nutty is a fan of Splendid. In Wrath of Con, Nutty went to attend Splendid's speech and he was the only one who was not suffering or showing pain from Splendid's bumbling. Lifty and Shifty Splendid is enemies with Lifty and Shifty, as seen in Gems the Breaks. However, they are seen attending his speech in Wrath of Con implying they are fans of the super-squirrel. The Mole Main article: The Mole-Splendid Relationship Splendid is obviously not fond of The Mole. He kills him with no remorse whatsoever in Gems the Breaks, and is obviously annoyed that he is paired with him in See What Develops, going to great lengths to stop him when The Mole accidentally takes a photo of him transforming. Disco Bear Disco Bear is fan of Splendid in Wrath of Con, and was one of the few characters in line waiting to get an autograph from him. Russell Russell is shown to be a fan of Splendid in Wrath of Con. Mime Mime is shown to be a fan of Splendid in Wrath of Con. In See What Develops Splendid is horrified at Mime's death. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot's only interaction with Splendid occurs in See What Develops where Splendid is annoyed that Cro-Marmot is in a different phone-booth. Trivia He has yet to interact with Flippy, Lammy or Mr. Pickels. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe